InFAMOUS 1
InFAMOUS 1 and 2 (is the event before InFAMOUS: The Three Heroes (From Nothing to Something)) is about Jimmy, Carl, Sheen along with there friends, SpongeBob, Patrick, Timmy, Danny, Spyro, Cynder, Lloyd, Sheena, Huey, Riley, Naruto, Sonic, Talis, Knuckles, Amy, The Mane Six (with Unicorn Twilight & Spike The Dragon), Sly Cooper, Mario & Luigi where have a good Friendship Get Together for all there time of team work, when one of Jimmy's Inventions go haywire (The Wormhole Generator) sending them in the Beginning event of InFAMOUS, Some of them got Separated because of it, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, SpongeBob, Timmy, Spyro, Lloyd, Twilight, Spike, Rainbow, Applejack, Huey, Sonic & Tails landed in the middle of Empire City, while Danny, Naruto, Riley, Sly, Cynder, Sheena, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Knuckles, Amy, Mario & Luigi landed in New Marais, In Empire City, Jimmy's Team start off trying to figure out what just happened. Jimmy say's that something with the Wormhole Generator somehow got messed up and he's gonna try and find some invention pieces and try and build a portal/wormhole Generator for them to go home, but then a Explosion (the Blast) happened, SpongeBob notice that it is getting bigger and bigger and bigger which causes them to run to safety, after the explosion, they meet a fat person named Zeke and is easly friends and allies with him then they meet his friends, one of them is Trish, and he tells them that he as a close friend named Cole MacGarth and he later finds out he got cout up in the explosion. Jimmy's Team must work with them to stop a terrious and find there friends (Danny's/Naruto's Team) before they can go back to there own world's. Character Appearances SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star Jimmy Neutron Carl Wheezer Sheen Estevez Timmy Turner Danny Phantom Sly Cooper Naruto Uzumaki Sonic The Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles The Echidna Amy Rose Huey Freeman (The Boondocks) Riley Freeman (The Boondocks) Lloyd Irving (Tales Of Symphonia) Sheena Fujibayashi (Tales Of Symphonia) Spyro The Dragon Cynder Mario Luigi Twilight Sparkle Spike The Dragon Pinkie Pie Applejack Rainbow Dash Rarity Fluttershy Cole Macgrath Zeke Dunbar Trish Dailey Dallas (a.k.a. The Voice Of Survival) Moya Jones Sasha Alden Tate Kessler Dr. Sebastian Wolfe Lucy Kuo Joseph Bertrand III Nix Sara Rosco Laroche John White/The Beast InFAMOUS (Crossover Style) Chapter 1: A Little Get Together Chapter 2: Teleporting To Another World and Getting Separated Chapter 3: The Explosion/The Blast in Empire City/Day of the Blast (Crossover Style) Chapter 4: Danny and Naruto's Team in New Marais Chapter 5: After the Blast (Crossover Style) Chapter 6: Meeting Lucy Kuo (Danny and Naruto's Team) Chapter 7: Stoping The Reapers and Escaping Empire City/The Quarantine (Jimmy's Team, Crossover Style) Chapter 8: Moya Jones/Getting Power Back Up In Empire City (Jimmy's Team) Chapter 9: Down In The Sewers & Saving All Of Empire City (Jimmy's Team) Chapter 10: Dr. Sebastian Wolfe (Danny's/Naruto's Team) Chapter 11: Trish's Hatred/Cleaning The Waters (Jimmy's/Twilight's Team) Chapter 12: Turning Off The Valves (Jimmy's/Twilight's Team) Chapter 13: Word About The First Son & Keeping Eyes On Nix (Danny's/Naruto's Team) Chapter 14: Going To Tar Source, SpongeBob's Absorbing Skills (Jimmy's/Twilight's Team) Chapter 15: Finding Picese For The Worm Hole Generater (Before Cole's Awakening, Jimmy Neutron/Twilight Sparkle) Chapter 16: The "First Sons" in Empire City...? ...That's Gay (Danny's/Naruto's Team) Chapter 17: Huey's Skills: Swordsmen Ship/The Train Station (Jimmy's/Twilight's Team) InFAMOUS 2 (Crossover Style) Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:InFAMOUS 1 & 2 (Crossover Style) Category:Upcoming events/ series Category:TheGreenMaster Category:InFAMOUS Crossover Category:InFAMOUS 1: The Three Heroes (From Nothing to Something) Category:InFAMOUS: The Three Heroes (From Nothing to Something) Category:InFAMOUS 2